Second Chances and Miracles
by fanficgirl78
Summary: It's a Bricole story. After the hospital scenes everything else was taken from one of my books that I got an idea. Little bit more baby drama for Nicole.


Second Chances and Miracles

Nicole Walker was admitted to the hospital after trying to kill herself after the pain of losing another child. Dr. Daniel Jonas just stepped out after examining her. Brady says how is she? Daniel says physically she is fine but emotionally that will take a long time. Brady says I'm not sure how she is going to go through this again. Can I go in to see her? Daniel says yeah sure she needs to rest. Brady says okay. Nicole is crying and says to herself "I can't go on without you, baby. I'm alone in this. Brady walks in and says "You are never alone. You have me. Nicole says I can't go through this again. I have lost two babies, Brady. Brady says "I'm always here for you. Nicole says you there for me the first time and you were so sweet and kind to me. Brady says well you needed me so I was there for you. You are my friend. I should let you rest. Nicole says will you stay until I fall to sleep. Brady says yes. Nicole lay back down. Brady sat on the chair. It took over 20 minutes for Nicole to fall to sleep. Brady stepped out without making any noises. Brady says to Daniel she just fallen asleep. Daniel says good that's what she needs. Brady went home.

A couple days later Daniel calls Brady to come to the hospital. Brady got to the hospital. Brady went to Daniel's office. Daniel says thanks, Brady for coming by. Nicole is physically fine but not emotionally. We have no reason to keep her here so I'm releasing her but I don't want her alone. Brady says you think she would try to hurt herself again. Daniel says I don't know but I don't think so. Brady says she won't be alone, she has me. She can move in with me and I can work from home. I will go and talk to her. Brady walks in her room. Nicole says hi Brady! Brady sits on the edge of the bed. Brady says Daniel is releasing you but he doesn't want you alone so you are moving in with me. Nicole says I would rather be at my own place. Brady says that's okay. I will move in with you then. An hour later Nicole was released. Brady took Nicole back to her place. Brady says you try to sleep. Nicole goes to her bed and lies down and falls to sleep. Brady left and went home and packed a few bags and al of his work stuff. Brady came back. Brady peeked on her and she was still sleeping.

It's New Years Eve. Brady is still at Nicole's place. There is a huge blizzard outside. Nicole thought she heard noises or something she opens up her door and she looks down and sees a baby in basket and baby bag. Nicole takes the basket inside. Nicole says to Brady someone left this baby outside of my door, Brady. Maybe she was meant for me. Brady says we don't know that. The mother may want her back. I see she is sleeping so I need to make a phone call. Brady goes into the bedroom. Brady calls Bo. Brady says Uncle Bo, I'm staying at Nicole's place and tonight a baby girl was left outside of her door. Bo says okay I will try to call Social Services but the snow and holiday I have doubts anyone will come for the baby. Brady says I'm afraid Nicole will get attached to this baby. Bo says I understand. I will give it a shot. I will call you back. Brady went back out to Nicole and the baby. Nicole says "oh Brady she is so cute and adorable. Five minutes later Brady's cell rings. Brady goes into the bedroom. Bo says I can't get hold of them. I'm sure between the two of you can take care of her. Brady says thanks, Uncle Bo. Brady went back out to Nicole. Brady says I called my uncle Bo and he couldn't get a hold of Social Services. We have to take care of this little cutie for a couple says. But I don't want you to get too attached to her. The baby started crying. Nicole picks her up and holds her and rocks her. Brady looks in the baby bag and enough food and diapers for a few days. Brady fixes up a bottle. Nicole feeds her. Nicole says I wonder what her name is. Brady says "Emma" it was in the baby bag. Nicole put Emma on her shoulder and burped her. Nicole is rocking her to sleep. Emma falls to asleep. Nicole put her back in the basket.

The next day. They feed Emma and play with her. Brady is playing peek-a-boo and she laughs. Nicole says you will be a great father some day. Brady says thanks. In the afternoon they put Emma to sleep. Brady and Nicole are sitting on the sofa together. Nicole says I'm loving her already, Brady how could someone abandon her. Brady says I see I knew this would happen. Brady says you have to think that maybe the mother wants her back. Nicole says I can't have another baby. I don't know how much heartache I can take. She starts to crying. Brady hugs her. Brady says it's going to be okay. I'm here for you and always. Don't say never you got pregnant this last time. Nicole says I don't know what I would do without you, Brady. Maybe if the mother doesn't want her back. I can adopt her as my own. Brady says don't get your hopes up.

The next day Bo calls Brady to bring baby to the police station. Brady says we will be in half-an hour. Brady says that was Bo. The real mother wants Emma back. Nicole says "oh okay? Brady and Nicole pack up the baby stuff and went out the door with Emma. They got to the station. They met Sally (the real mother). Sally told Bo how sorry she was for abandoning her baby. Sally says to Nicole I heard what happened to you and I thought she might cheer you up. Nicole hands over Emma. Nicole says to Brady take back home. Brady and Nicole went back to her place. Brady can tell she is sad again. Brady hugs Nicole and says we're gonna get through this. It's gonna be okay. Nicole says I want a baby to love. Brady says you can adopt. Nicole says maybe.

A few weeks later, one night they are watching TV. Brady says I have something to tell you. We're soul mates until end of time. We have that special bond that will never break. I love you, honey. I love you more than I can say probably more than you'll even know. So much that I am not sure I can live through losing you again. I'm crazy in love with you. I want you. I want us. I want it all back. But I will not apologize for wanting to be with the love of my life. Nicole says I have never loved anyone they way that I love you. Brady says I love you, too. All of my heart. They kiss real passionately.

A couple weeks later Brady takes Nicole out to a fancy place. They ate and danced. Then Brady got down on one knee and asks will you marry me, Nicole Walker? Nicole says yes, I will marry you, Brady Black. They kissed and danced again. They went back home to her place. Nicole says are you sure you want to marry me when I can't give you a family. Brady says we can keep on trying and if nothing happens we can adopt a baby. Six months later came there wedding. They got married at the Horton Town Square with there family and friends. They had a reception and dance there too. That night they went to The Salem Inn where they made passionate love to each other. They next day went on there honeymoon to Hawaii. Two weeks later they came back home and moved into there new house. Six months later, they have been trying for a baby but no luck so far. Nicole says I wish I could give you a child. Brady days let's give it another year then if nothing happens we can adopt. That night they made passionate love to each other.

A month later Nicole realizes she's late and doesn't feel right. Nicole says to Brady I'm late but I don't want to get my hopes up. Brady says well then let's go to the hospital and talk to Daniel. They went to the hospital. They went to Daniel's office. Daniel took Nicole to an exam room. Daniel took some blood and sent it to the lab. Daniel says I know you are anxious to hear so I put on a rush on it. Brady took Nicole back home. The next day came. Daniel calls Nicole to come in. Brady and Nicole sitting in Daniel's office. Daniel says well I got your test results. "Congratulations you're pregnant. Nicole says oh my god, I never thought for a second I could get pregnant again. I will do anything to keep this pregnancy safe and deliver to term. Daniel says okay first no stress, good sleep, and good food. Anytime you don't feel right you call me or come in. Brady says thank you, Daniel. They went back home. Two months later Nicole is three months pregnant. Brady and Nicole are at the hospital for there first ultrasound. Daniel is doing the ultrasound. He is moving the thing on her stomach and looking at the screen. Daniel says congratulations you are having twins. Do you want to know the sex of the babies? Brady and Nicole says yes. Daniel says a girl and boy. Nicole says one of each. Daniel says everything looks good. Brady and Nicole left. Two months later she is five months pregnant. One day they went baby shopping and started the baby room. Three and half months later she is eight and half months pregnant. One day she went into labor and they went to the hospital. A few hours later they went to the delivery room. The doctor delivered a boy and a girl. Brady says to Nicole we have our family now. Nicole is holding the twins. Brady leans down and kisses his wife and children. Brady says I'm glad we have these babies and it was fun trying for them. Nicole says I want to name them Zachary James and Isabella Marie. A few days later Brady brought his family home.

THE END


End file.
